Male Bonding
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Logan reflects on the smallest and largest change in his life.


Title: Male Bonding   
  
Author: Autumn   
  
E-mail: eddievedderismylife@hotmail.com   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Logan or Marie. The song is "Closer" by Better   
Than Ezra, and Tanner is my creation!   
  
Distribution: Mutual Admiration, WRFA, XMMFC, others just ask first please.   
  
Rating: G. Yes, from me, shocking I know. : )   
  
Summary: Logan refltects on a little change in his life.   
  
Author's Notes: Go out and buy "Closer" by Better Than Ezra please, please   
do. You'll be oh-so-happy you did, I promise. On that note, I promise to   
try and stop writing song-fickish things. Really. Last one, I think.   
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
And the morning light was breaking   
Slowly moving across the bed   
He gets up without her waking   
To the voices in his head   
  
Through the shadows in the hallway   
To the room they painted blue   
And on the inside he is frightened   
At a loss for what to do   
  
The man known as Logan rose from his bed in the early morning   
light. Contrary to popular belief, Logan was the quintessential early bird;   
it was his wife that liked to sleep in late. Hearing stirring from the   
other room, Logan kissed his wife on the top of her head and crossed the   
small hallway to the nursery.   
The gruff man poaked his head over the handmade crib to look at   
his son. Even six months later, he was still amazed that he had had a part   
in creating this little person. Though he'd never admit it, Logan was   
always a little afraid to pick him up for fear of hurting the infant. The   
outstretched arms were a clear indication that the child wanted to be picked   
up, and he tentatively reached down to pick his son up. Not wanting the   
baby to start crying and wake Marie up, Logan strode over to the rocking   
chair Marie always used when she was trying to put their child to sleep.   
  
  
  
Until he opens up his eyes   
And the angels all look down   
  
Even closer than this life   
Closer than your faith   
Closer than the things that you hold dearly   
And in vain   
Closer than this life   
Falling through again   
Giving more than anything   
That you could hope to win   
  
  
  
An amalgamation of peace, love, joy, pride, contentment and   
protectiveness radiated from the connection between Logan and his son. The   
kid's looks balanced equally between his parents. He had Marie's dark brown   
hair and fair skin. He got his hazel eyes and expressive facial features   
from Logan. Scott swore that the kid already had the raised eyebrow down   
pat.   
They'd decided on the name Tanner for their first child. As   
Tanner turned his curious gaze to his father their eyes locked, and Logan   
was overwhelmed with sensation. This child was everything to him. Tanner   
was everything pure, innocent and unaffected in the world. He was the   
creation of the deep connection between himself and Marie, and he was a   
reflection of the love that Logan still couldn't believe he'd been granted.   
Tanner symbolized all the good in Logan's life. He was the karmic balance   
for the lost years and memories.   
  
  
  
  
And he knows his life is changing   
It's never easy letting go   
For the first time you are mortal   
As the child before you grows   
And he wonders at the sight   
Of the joy that he has found   
  
Even closer than this life   
Closer than your faith   
Closer than the things that you hold dearly   
And in vain   
Closer than this life   
Falling through again   
Giving more than anything   
That you could hope to win   
  
  
When Marie had first announced her desire to start a family,   
Logan was a little bit freaked. Though he loved Marie and couldn't imagine   
ever wanting to leave, adding a baby to the equation really cemented his   
attachment to Westchester. It was the end of his life on the road, the end   
of one chapter in his life, and the beginning of another. Looking back now   
it was kind of funny, the big, badass Wolverine was a little afraid at the   
thought of a baby.   
God he was glad his wife was so smart, and caring, and stubborn   
enough to withhold sex from him until he was ready to at least talk about   
starting a family. He'd cracked after all of 12 hours. So the baby-making   
had commenced, and as soon as he'd sensed her body chemistry changing to   
accommodate another lifeform he had the profound sense that his life was   
going to change. Perhaps it was obvious, but it had been the strongest   
feeling like that he'd ever had, including the night before he'd proposed to   
Marie.   
  
  
  
And what would you intend to find?   
Solitude? Your peace of mind?   
Holding out for something less   
Than touching the hand of God?   
  
Even closer than this life   
Closer than this faith   
Closer than the things that you hold dearly   
And in vain   
Closer than this life   
Falling through again   
Giving more than anything   
That you could hope to win   
  
  
  
Tanner eventually yawned, and Logan unwilling to break the   
imitate moment just yet, continued rocking his son gently in his arms. The   
child fell asleep with a peaceful expression that Marie had told him was an   
exact replica of his father's. As the pink sky began to grow brighter,   
Logan rose from the chair and strode back into the room he and Marie shared.   
He took a moment to admire the mother of his child, one of   
his favorite pastimes. Her chocolate and white hair strewn across the pillow   
eyes close, mouth slightly open and tiny frame curled up underneath the   
blankets. She shifted in her sleep, unconsciously seeking out Logan's   
warmth. A slight frown creased her features as she failed to find her human   
furnace.   
Not wanting to deny her any longer, Logan carefully slipped   
into bed with Tanner still in tow. He gently pulled Marie too him, and   
placed Tanner on his chest. He breathed evenly, fully content. He had   
everything he loved, everything he could ever want or need lying right in   
this bed. Knowing that eventually they would have to get up and face the   
world, Logan settled for enjoying the moment and keeping his family as close   
to him as possible.   
  
  
Closer than this life   
Closer finally   
Living for the only thing   
You ever made complete   
Oh, for the one thing   
That you both did perfectly 


End file.
